The events that follow
by Caity the Queenslander
Summary: The sequel to my one shot 48 hours and later. What happens when Bird finds out a massive secret.


**The sequel- The events that follow**

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to the original story 48 hours and later. I hope you all enjoy and review. Some sayings from this chapter are from the tv show revenge. no copyright infringement intended. There will be a sequel to this one shot so stay tuned. **

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

Bird's POV

I'm in the bathroom, a pregnancy test is on the counter. I'm waiting the two minutes for it to return the result. I'm hoping it's positive. I can't deal with another negative. Dutchy and I have been trying for a year to get pregnant and every month it's negative. I just don't know what we are doing wrong. It's been so easy for me in the past. You'd just look at me the right way and nine months later a baby would pop out. Why is it so hard this time?

I walk out of the bathroom with the test in my hand. I haven't looked at it yet. I can't bring myself to look at it. I walk out and into the living room where Dutchy was playing with Violet, Serayah and Savannah.

Dutchy's POV

I'm sitting in the living room with the girls. I'm waiting for my beautiful Fiancee to come out with the pregnancy test result. I know that she wants it to be positive and I did too. But I'm not sure I feel the same way anymore. I don't know if having a child of my own is what I want. Our relationship isn't in the best way at the moment. Making a baby has put a load of stress on us. We are falling apart. The love has gone from the relationship. Jess makes her way out to the living room.

Bird's POV

"What does it say?" He asks me.

"I haven't looked," I confess. He gets up and walks to me. I hand him the test. He looks down at it.

"Negative, you're not pregnant," he says.

"Why is it so hard this time?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He asks me confused.

"It was so easy for me to fall pregnant before. Why is it so hard this time?" I plead.

"Maybe this is for the better," he says. I'm utterly confused by this. We both want a baby. Well at least I think we both want a baby.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying that I don't want to have a baby anymore, not now, not ever," he says.

"But we've always said that we would try," I plead.

"No, you said that. The love has completely gone from our relationship. It pains me to say that but that's the plain truth. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that," he says. My heart breaks into a million pieces. It's shattered and I don't think it can be repaired.

"I've been seeing someone else," he blurts out.

"You've what!" I say to him aggravated.

"I'm sorry," He says. I'm utterly shocked. Who on earth is he seeing! And for how long? Why would he be seeing someone else?

"How could you betray me like that!" I yell to him. He looks so surprised. He had to of know that was coming. "How long?" I demand.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned confused.

"I want to know how long I've been sleeping with a man that has betrayed me!" I say back.

"Um, 7 months," he says.

"And to think I was going to marry you!" I yell back, "Come on girls!" I tell them. I put them all into the toddler pram and load them into the car. I start the car engine and back out of the driveway. Dutchy is just watching me drive away. I have no idea where I'm going but I'll go somewhere. Anywhere is better then here.

* * *

><p>Bombers POV<p>

I'm sitting in my baby boy's room. He should be here with me but he's at the hospital in the NICU. I delivered him 12 weeks premature. Ben and I called him Harry. He's our little miracle. I'm just staring at the empty crib. He'll be home in two weeks. I hear little footsteps behind me.

"Boo!" The voice says.

I turn around, "you scared me baby girl," I laugh and scoop her up for a hug. She giggles as I tickle her.

"We're home!" Ben calls as he enters our house.

"Quick! Daddy's home with Maddie. Go say hi," I say taking her off my lap. Melody runs to the door. I follow her down the hall and watch as she greats her father and sister. They hug and Ben picks her up and spins her around. I give a giggle as I see my baby girl smile and laugh. Maddie runs up to me and I give her a hug.

"How was the appointment at the eye doctor?" I ask her.

"He says I have perfect eyes!" She says happily.

"Good job! Now go wash up before dinner," I smile to her. I ruffle her hair as she walks bye. I turn my head to Ben and smile. He walks to me and we kiss.

"What did the eye doctor atchelly say?" I ask Ben.

"She needs glasses. He's ordered a pair for her," Ben replied.

"Yeah, I thought as much," I reply.

* * *

><p>Bird's POV<p>

It's the evening now. I'm walking the street pushing the pram. I'm utterly lost. Not literally lost, just a lost mind set. I spot Dutchy walking towards me. I stop and turn the other way and hope he didn't see me.

"Jess!" He calls. I continue yo walk, pretending I didn't notice him.

"Jess! Stop please!" He calls out to me while running to me. I stop and turn to face him.

"What?" I say angrily.

"Come home, please. We can talk about it," he begs.

"I know that It's us, and we're meant to be okay. And I know that I'm supposed to be all adult about it. But you broke something and I'm not coming home," I say In tears. When Dutchy cheated on me he broke the trust that we had between us. I trusted him and he broke that. I walk away with the pram. I walk to my car and load the girls up. I sit behind the wheel and I cry. I just break down. I had been bottling all of the emotions up inside of me all afternoon and I just broke. I couldn't take it any more. I cry until All my tears run dry and I can't cry anymore. I start the engine and pull out of the car park. For once in my life I knew exactly where I was heading.

* * *

><p>Bombers POV<p>

It's six o'clock when I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walk down to the front door and open it. I see Jess. Her eyes are all puffy and she looks like she has been crying. She has all three girls with her. I give her a hug. She breaths in deeply and then out again. I know exactly what had happened. Just two weeks ago I saw Dutchy kissing another woman. I approached him and gave him an Ultramaden: To tell Jess that he was cheating on her within three weeks or I would tell her. Jess was my friend and I didn't want her to get hurt. She deserves to live a great and happy life with a trust worthy man, not a lying and cheating scumbag.

"Come in," I tell her and Iw welcome her into my house. She pushes the pram inside and follows me to the dinning room. I see Maddie at the dinning table starting into thin air.

"Maddie, why don't you help Daddy get Melody ready for bed?" I suggest to her. It was more like an order then suggestion and Maddie knew that so she went to help Ben get Melody ready for bed. I offer Bird a seat and then I sit next to her.

"Tell me what happened," I say supportively to her.

She gives a small smile and begins, "it started this morning. I took another pregnancy test and it was negative. Dutchy went on to say that it was for the better and that he didn't want to ever have a child. He said that it was because our relationship had turned loveless. He then had the nerve to tell me that he had been cheating on me for seven months. I stormed out of the house with the children and then he had the nerve to find me and try and convince me to come home and talk to him," she vents.

"What a moron!" I say and I comfort her. It must be hard for her. She's never had a man in her life that she can fully trust and open up too. I honestly thought that her relationship with Dutchy would have been different.

Bird's POV

I thought Dutchy was a bigger man then that. I thought he was honourable and trustworthy. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I thought that we loved each other and that our relationship was full of love. I thought it was going well. Turns out I'm just blinded by my perception of love.

"You can stay here tonight if you want?" Bomber asks. I was hoping that she was going to offer. I really didn't want to have to go home tonight.

"Thanks," I say and I give a small smile. It feels better knowing that someone cares.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Bird's POV

I'm back at my house. I'm giving the kids something to eat. It's only 9:30am. It doesn't look like anybody has been home. I hear someone enter the house. I walk to the front door to find that it was Dutchy. He looks hammered. Alcohol is not the way to solve the problems that someone has.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I think it's better if we ended things between us. Save the hurt and the heartache," I say. I look down by my ring finger and pull of the ring and hand it to him.

"Don't worry I'm not staying, I'm just picking up a few things," he replies looking down at the ring I just gave him.

Dutchy walks past me and up the stairs. He's gone to get his stuff. The Hammserley leaves today for three weeks, so he's probably gone to get his duffel bag too. Moments later Dutchy walks back down the stairs holding his duffel bag. As he passes me he opens his mouth to say something. I know what he was going to say.

"Don't even," I say sadly shaking my head. I look down at the floor as he continues to walk past me and out of the house. I shut the door behind me and lean back against the door and hold my head in my hands. I breath in deeply and out deeply. What has my life become?

* * *

><p>On the Hammserely- Nobody's POV<p>

Dutchy was walking the narrow halls of the Hammserley to reach his cabin. He was interrupted by 2dads.

"Yo! Dutchy did you have a good Shore leave?" 2dads asked.

"Jess and I broke up," Dutchy says.

"It's just temporary though, right?" 2dads asked. Dutchy shrugged his shoulders. "A week? Two weeks? A month is way too long don't you think?" 2dads pleaded.

"Mate, she gave me the ring back," Dutchy said sadly.

"But you were the golden couple. Every one wanted to be you," 2dads replied.

"Dutchy what did you do?" the X asked sternly as she walked passed. She wanted to know what the sailor did to upset and make their old gap girl end the relationship. She treated Bird like a daughter. She stopped. Dutchy gave her a look. "yep, I heard the whole conversation," The X replied.

Dutchy looked down at the floor, "Answer me Dutchy!" The X ordered.

"I was having an affair. The love had gone from our relationship. All it was about was trying to make a baby and I didn't want to have any more children. I told Jess that after the last negative result, that's also when I told her about the affair, that was yesterday. She gave me the ring back this morning," Dutchy explains.

"You bastard! You just through away the best person that ever happened to you!" The X yelled and Dutchy. She knew that she may have just crossed a line, but that didn't matter. She walked away before she did anything further inappropriate. She couldn't believe that Dutchy would betray Bird like that. She'd been through a whole lot in her life and for Dutchy to just betray her like that was unthinkable.

"Dutchy, Dutchy, Dutchy," 2dads said as he shook his head in disapproval and walked away.

Dutchy was ashamed at what he'd done and one way or another her he was going to make it better. He just had to figure out when and how.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Three weeks had gone by and by now the whole crew knew that Bird and Dutchy had broke up. What they all didn't know was why they broke up. But the crew were determined to make it better between them. They intended on playing Cupid. Tonight when they were all back on shore they would invite Jess down for their usual pub meeting. They would tell her that Dutchy would not be in attendance. This would be a lie. They would trap them together so they would have to work out their differences.

* * *

><p>At the pub<p>

Bird's POV

I walk into the pub with my three beautiful girls. The crew assured me that Dutchy would not be here. I really didn't want to talk to him nor did I want to face him. What he did was the ultimate act of betrayal. What hurts even more was that the negative pregnancy test I took three weeks ago was incorrect. I'm pregnant, 12 weeks. The nurse that was with my regular doctor found it hard to believe that I was 12 weeks pregnant without knowing. The doctor explained that this was because of my irregular periods. I stop when I notice Dutchy at the table. I attempt to walk out but it was too late. Charge had already spotted me and called me over to the table. I continue walking with a less then impressed look on my face.

"You said that he wasn't going to be here," I tell Charge as I walk to the opposite end of the table and sit down as far away from Dutchy as possible.

"I know and I'm sorry," Charge says. I don't bye his apology.

"Liar," I say.

"I'm sorry Jess," Dutchy says.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," I say.

"That's because I truly am sorry," he pleads.

"If you were sorry you never would have done it," I say back. There was no way that I'm going to be accepting his half ridden apologies.

"If I could turn back the clock and change It I would, I swear," he says. He does not seem the least bit sorry for his actions.

"But you can't, so here we are," I say. "Look, I need to tell you something. The last negative pregnancy test I took turned back a false negative, I'm 12 weeks pregnant," I say. He has a right to know that I'm pregnant with his child.

"But.. I said..." Dutchy stumbled.

"Yes, I know what you said. And you know what that's perfectly okay, I will raise our baby alone," I say strongly. I needed to be a strong woman if I was going to get through this alone. I wasn't really alone though, I had my whole family and Gemma and dad would help me out as best as they could. I already had three children to raise. Adding another baby would make my life very complicated, but it was nothing that I couldn't Handel.

"Let me come home so we can talk about the baby," Dutchy pleads.

"No, you didn't even want to have a baby with me, that's what you said, you were thrilled when the test came back negative. All you ever wanted was to live a cool life and I was holding you down. I'm sorry for doing that," I say back sadly.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you Jess I really am," he says. The whole table looks in shock.

"Oh great! Now the whole world knows that you cheated on me. Could this be any more humiliating. I was fooled by you for 7 months of our engagement and I won't be fooled into thinking that you've changed," I say back angrily and I storm out of the pub with the kids.

Nobody's POV

"Mate, you've really screwed up this time," 2dads says to Dutchy. Dutchy shook his head and looked down. He was ashamed by what he'd done. It was going to take a lot more then sorry to make it up to Bird.

Bird's POV

Dutchy has some nerve showing up here. I was not ready to forgive him for what he had done. I might not be ready to forgive him for a very long time. I continue to head towards my car and I load up the kids. I get inside the car and I start the engine just as Dutchy runs out to my car yelling at me to stop. I place the car in park and wind down the window.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I can't bear to see you upset like this," he says.

"Maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you acted. But you didn't, you let you man parts control all of your actions. It's your fault," I say to him. He needs to understand that what he did was wrong. That saying sorry isn't going to fix anything, it's just a band aide over the hurt. The hurt will eventually go away.

"I know but I didn't think ok?" He replies.

"To carry a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on, and you risk hurting someone else. Hold on to it… and eventually, you'll get burned. You passed the secret into me and now I'm being hurt and You've held on to it for seven months and now your getting burnt by it," I say wisely.

"I know," he says.

"And you know what else you need when you've got too many plates spinning? More plates to replace the ones you've smashed," I say sadly. He just looks at me and steps away from the car. I put the car into reverse and head home. I want to forgive Dutchy for what he did, I really do. But I just can't bring myself to do it. I've had my heart broken by to many men to just forgive them in an instant, I learnt that the hard way with Scott.

Nobody's POV- inside the pub

"Should we go after him?" 2dads asks Bomber.

"No, let them be. We can't stick our noses where they don't belong. Besides it's his fault anyway," Bomber says.

"Well look who's not sticking their nose where it doesn't belong," 2dads replies.

"Haha," Bomber says back, "now excuse me, I have get home to my family," Bomber replies.

* * *

><p>Bird's POV- 11am the next day<p>

I was watching the kids play in the living room When I heard a knock on the door. It was rather loud. I rush to the door to see who it was. It was Dutchy.

"Why are you here again?" I ask angerily.

"I don't know what to say to you Jess. I really don't," he begs.

"Dylan I trusted you. And Trust is a difficult thing. Whether it's finding the right people to trust… or trusting the right people will do the right thing. But trusting your heart… is the riskiest thing of all. In the end the only person we can truly trust is ourself. My heart trusted you and you broke it," I say.

"I know that you trusted me, and I'm sorry for breaking that trust," he says.

"You created Illusion. To successfully create illusion, the first thing you need is trust. But to perfect an illusion, the false reality must appear as authentic as the one it hides. Careful attention must be paid to every detail. The slightest of imperfections can, like a pin to a balloon, burst the illusion. And the truth behind the illusion becomes revealed. The illusion was that we were happy together," I say sadly.

"I... I... I can't say sorry enough for what I did to you," Dutchy says.

"It's going to take a lot more then sorry for me to forgive you. I was loyal to you. You were not loyal to me. And Loyalties forged in apprehension and mistrust are tenuous at best, they are easily broken when held up to the unforgiving light of the truth. But in the darkness of our most desperate hours, it's often these loyalties that give us the strength to do what we know must be done. And it's my loyalty to my children that tells me that this relationship can't happen. Not after you betrayed me the way you did. I'm sorry," I say and shut the door. I'm getting pretty good at my play on words. I really don't know how I'm thinking about all these great things to say.

I lean against the door and burry my head in my hands and I begin to cry. I feel like I'm not allowing myself to give the relationship with Dylan another go because I'm worried about having my heart broken again. I feel guilty because I was only ever happy with Dylan. But then again my happiness was built on a bed of lies that he just fed me into. I hear a knock on my door. I get up from against the door and compose myself. I didn't need the person standing outside to see me in a hot mess. I roll my eyes when I see who it is. It's Dylan.

"Didn't we just do this?" I ask.

"I... I..." He stumbles.

"Look, There comes a moment in each of our lives when the control that keeps us sane slips through our fingers. Most of us would aim so seize it back. But Chaos by its very definition cannot controlled. The outcome of chaos can never be only certainty it brings is the devastation it leaves in its wake. That chaos in the knowledge that you cheated on me for 7 months with another woman and this is the unpredicted outcome and the devastation it's having. You've lost you're family," I tell him. He probably wondering how I know all this, or even where I'm pulling this wisdom from. I'm wondering the same thing.

"I'm confused," he says.

"Yeah me too! You chose her over your family!" I say back.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says.

"You seem to be telling me that your sorry a lot. You haven't proved that you're sorry. You've mealy told me like a thousand times. Our love was based upon one hug lie. I don't even know that the love you had for me was real or was the love all for her, the other woman. She is the other woman right? Or am I the other woman?" I ask. He pauses and doesn't know what to say.

"I.. I..." He stumbles again.

"Yeah that's what I thought. we were never really on the same page. Do you think that love is blind? Or do you think that I'm blind? That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lies that you told. Or are you surprised That I caught you out on every time that you lied." I say sadly. It was the harsh reality.

"Dylan?" A woman from behind asks. "Have you got your stuff yet?" She asks.

"Is this her? Is this the woman you left your family for?" I ask. She's tall, skinny, Tanned, long sandy blonde hair.

Dutchy just looks between us. Neither of us looks impressed.

"You keep ignoring the harsh reality that every relationship, even the ones that we cherish, inevitably die. And I don't know if you ever cherished your relationship with me, but it's dead now," I continue. I shut the door on them both and I lock it. Locking the door was really no good as I know he has a key. I walk into the living room and continue to watch the children play. All of a sudden the fact that my love life was falling apart really didn't matter because I had my girls and they had me. More importantly we had each other and that's what counted. I don't need a man In my life to make me happy. I'm a strong and independent woman. The Navy taught me that.

* * *

><p>At Bombers house<p>

Bombers POV

I was in the kitchen cooking some lunch for Melody. It was a school day so Maddie was at school and Harry was peacefully sleeping in his cot. In light of recent events I feel so lucky that I have what I have. I couldn't imagine going though a break up over someone being unfaithful to me. I feel so lucky that I know that Ben would never do anything like that to me. I do feel sad for Bird though. And I feel betrayed by Dutchy. He seemed like such a nice guy, he would alway have your back on the Hammserley. Why wouldn't he have Jess' now? What changed?

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

Bird's POV

It's been one month and Dutchy hasn't stopped by. He hasn't asked me how our baby was going or been to any of the scans. He's keeping his distance from me. I'm not sure if this is a good thing because I know that he wanted to patch things up with me. That I could sense in his voice. I could tell he felt sorry for what he did but sorry wasn't enough. Right on cue there was a knock on the door. I open it up and sure enough it's Dutchy.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says back.

"I'm confused at what's happening right now," he says. I have no idea why he would be confused. All we've said is hi. Maybe he's confused about the whole cheating situation. "Look, I've lost everything. My relationship with Anna is over," he says sadly.

"You are not a victim so stop choosing to act like one. Now if you want a relationship with me then fight for it. And if you want my respect, you'll earn it back again," I say to him. While it's not giving us another go it is giving him a very stern and clear warning that I will not just be pushed around.

"I'm not one of those woman who will come keep running back to you. I will not be pushed around," I say.

"How about I start by accompanying you to the next ultrasound?" Dutchy asks.

"I'd like that," I say smiling.

"That's the smile I needed to see," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I've missed that smile. It can light up a room," he replies.

"I know," I reply giggling. Hopefully it will all work out the 2nd time around. "The next scan is tomorrow," I continue.

"Great! I'll met you there," he says. I nod my head and shut the door. Maybe everything was going to work out and maybe everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Now, Miss Bird, this is going to be a bit cold, but I'm sure you're used to it," my regular OBGYN Says. I nod my head and she places some cold blue gel on my stomach and begins the scan.

"Would you like to know the gender of your babies?" She says.

"Babies?" I ask confused.

"Yes, you're having twins," she smiles. I break a large smile, I've always wanted to have twins.

"Aw, twins," I say smiling looking at Dutchy. He doesn't look so keen. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"It's just a lot to take in right now," he says.

"That's understandable. Most fathers are this way they find out that they are having twins," the doctor says. "Would you like to know the genders?" She asks.

"No" I say as the same time Dutchy says yes. We look at each other. I shake my head.

"No, we don't," I say.

"Ok then. Now everything looks fine," she says.

"Great!" I say back.

"I'll let you get dressed," she says leaving the room.

"You're not happy are you?" I ask Dutchy.

"Oh, well it's just going to take time," he replies.

"Don't you lie to me!" I say back.

"I'm not," he replies.

I don't totally believe him. But now is hardly the time to argue.

* * *

><p>5 months later<p>

I wake up at 12pm to as sharp pain in my stomach. This could be it, I could be having my babies that I've grown so close to over the past nine months. I can't wait to hold them both in my arms and look at their cute faces. I go to shake Dutchy to wake him up but he's not there. He must be down stairs.

"Dutchy!" I call out at the top of my lungs, "the babies are coming!" I continue scream as my water breaks. I needed him now more then ever. Things had been going well over the past few months. I think he had warmed up to the idea of having twins, although he was still daunted by it. I wait a few moments but I hear nothing and he does not come upstairs to me.

"Ow," I wince as I experience a contraction. I wait for it to pass and I search the house in the hope of finding Dutchy, but I don't. I have no idea where he could be. I call his mobile but get the message bank. I leave a message and I call my dad and He agrees to come over and stay with the girls. I also call Bomber as she wanted to be at the Birth. She rushes over so she can take me to the hospital.

In the car on the way tot he hospital

"Breathe Jess, Breathe," Bomber says as she drives me to the hospital. I breathe in an out heavily.

"Where is Dutchy?" She asks me.

"I don't know," I say between breaths.

"I'll try and call him," Bomber says and she uses the Bluetooth in her car to call Dutchy. She gets no answer and leaves a message in his message bank.

"I've already left like a hundred messages for him," I say to Bomber as we pull up at the hospital. Bomber helps me out of the car and up to the maternity ward. I see Gemma as we walk Into the reception area.

"Gemma? Why are you here?" I ask her panting. The contractions were taking their toll on me. She rushes over to me. She nods to the nurse at reception signalling for her to admit me. She knows exactly who I am and she admits me straight away. This usually wouldn't happen.

"I'm filling in for Nurse Rachel," she says as she directs me down to an empty room. Gemma places the IV drips into my arm and hocks up the required monitors.

"I'll get your doctor," she says.

Moments later Gemma returns with my doctor. My doctor looks to see how far I'm dialated.

"Ow," I scream, "Dylan! Where are you!" I continue to scream.

"Your labour is progressing really fast Jessica. Your at 6cm already. How long have you been having contractions for?" She asks me.

"Um two hours," I reply.

"Ok, your babies are going to be coming real soon. If you keep progressing this fast you'll have the twins within the next two hours," she says.

"That's it, one last push Jess! One last Push!" My doctor tells me. I'm on my final push. I've just delivered one of the twins. Dutchy is still missing.

"That's it," Gemma coaches as I push. I hear a cry and I feel relaxed. I can finally breathe in and out the doctor places my babies in my arms. I had a beautiful baby boy and baby girl.

"Congratulations Jess," Bomber and Gemma say at the same time. I smile at them and look down at my babies. They are so small and so innocent.

"What are their names?" Bomber asks.

"Oliver James and Holly Rose," I smile. Dutchy wasn't here for the birth so he didn't deserve to have a say in their names. At that moment Dutchy walks into my hospital room.

"Look who decided to show up to the birth. You've missed the whole Birth," I say to him.

"I... I.." He stumbles.

"You look like you've been out all night partying," I say to him. I'm trying to stay calm for the sake of Oliver and Holly but is hard work. "And your drunk! You showing up over four hours late to your own children's birth drunk, causing you to miss the whole Birth. It's pathetic!" I continue.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm living a lie. I'm living a life that's not me. I'm to cool to be tied down and have a family and responsibilities," he says.

"I are you breaking up with me right after I've just given birth?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says.

"Well Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. I guess your just to much of a coward to man up to your responsibilities," I say to him.

"I'm not ready for it," he says, "and I don't think I ever will be," he continues.

"Your leaving me to raise five children on my own," I say shocked.

He heads towards the door, "don't you walk out of that door! You'll throw away the best thing that you've ever had!" I yell to him as he exits the door.

I try and contain my tears. I've just experienced the miracle of giving life and that's what I'm going to focus on. It does make me sad though, that none of my children will have a father figure in their life.

"Don't worry about him Jess, he's a jerk," Gemma says to me.

"Yeah. He just lost the best person that ever happened to him," Bomber replied.

"I'm going to be raising five children alone," I say breaking into tears while still holding Oliver and Holly.

"Oh Jess," Gemma sighs, "you'll never be alone. You have your whole family and the rest of the Hammserley family to support you. Yes it's going to be tough, yes you're going to have good days and bad ones. But you'll be surrounded by love and support and you have all your beautiful children," Gemma says giving me a hug.

That's when I release that she was correct. No matter what happens I have the biggest support network one could ever need. Maybe I just need to start out fresh. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to build a life of my own for my children and I don't need a man to do it with, because I've got my children, I've got everything I could ever need.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

I'm moving house today. I've seen Dutchy once since our falling out and inevitable breakup at the hospital. He had come over to collect his stuff from the old house. My new house is two story's and I brought it using my grandmothers inheritance she had given to me. It's a beautiful home where I can make memories of my own, memories that will never die.

"Is that the last box?" I ask my dad as he carries in a large box.

"Yes," he replies. Most of the house was set up. We had moved all the large items one week ago and were just finishing moving the small things.

"Great!" I say excitedly.

"Are you sure your going to be alright here?" My dad asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Where we love is home. Home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts. As long as I have my children, I'll always be home," I say smiling.


End file.
